Sandstorm
by AuroraRose14
Summary: Renji and Ichigo get lost in Huedo Mundo.  Written for the prompt: fool for love


**Title:** Sandstorm  
**Prompt:** 01, Fool for Love  
**Rating:** R (mostly for language)  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **Current anime eps.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. Bleach owns me.

Fucking sand!

Ichigo was about to rip his hair out. He hated Hueco Mundo and every damn grain of sand in it. He looked around at his only other companion. Renji didn't seem to be having the same problem; the older man shook out his long crimson strands by running his fingers through it. _Looks soft._ Ichigo shoved the thought away and returned to his own problematic hair. He scratched his head with both hands, desperately trying to get the sand out.

They had all been searching for Aizen's fortress in an attempt to save Orihime but the two of them had become separated from the rest of the group when a horde of hollows stormed them earlier that morning. They were dispatching the hollows with practiced ease when one came up from the sand and tried to bury them alive with it. Suffice it to say they took care of it, but not before the grains lodged in every nook and cranny Ichigo had. He wondered in frustration if one could go bankai on sand.

"Oi, Renji," he called over to the shinigami, "How the hell did you get the sand out?" Ichigo danced around a bit trying to get the grains out of his ears.

The older man laughed. "You look like your trying to put a fire out."

Renji walked over to the teen and put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, let me help you." He placed his free hand on Ichigo's other shoulder and shoved him down to his knees.

"What the fuck, Renji?" He began to rise when rough hands forced him back down.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing." He began to thread his tan fingers through the orange mess. "You act like you've never gone to the beach or played in a sand box before."

"Shut up." Ichigo couldn't think of a better comeback because his attention was focused on the magic Renji was working on his head. The fingers massaged up and down, a sharp tug every now and then when Renji found a knot.

After a few minutes, Ichigo's mind turned off. Who knew this could be so pleasurable? He heard a small moan and vaguely wondered if it had come from him or Renji.

Renji felt a smirk creep onto his face. He knew the kid would turn to goo if he had his hair played with. _It's always the uptight ones that come undone the quickest._ This wasn't a side that Ichigo showed to most people and Renji tried to respect that by not screwing around with him too much. Every now and then he would tug a littler harder than necessary in hopes of eliciting another moan from Ichigo.

After one particularly sharp tug, Ichigo opened his eyes a bit. When had he closed them? He began to think about and found that he didn't really care anyway. He looked up and met amber eyes looking down at him. "Watch what your doing! You almost took my head off!" Ichigo yelled without much heat.

"Just removing a knot," said Renji innocently, smirking.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't do it again." Ichigo refused to admit to himself that the last tug had sent an electric jolt straight to his groin.

Renji just chuckled as moved to sit behind the boy. "Here, lean into me and I'll finish getting the sand out."

He saw Ichigo scooting over to sit in front of him. Renji was about to begin playing with the hair again when Ichigo leaned back, resting the back of his head on Renji's shoulder. "You know Ichigo, I can't really play with your hair in this position."

"Stop talking." Ichigo really didn't know why he was feeling so relaxed in a dessert filled with sand and enemies but he couldn't find the will to fight against it. He felt his hands rest against Renji's legs, rubbing them slowly.

They sat like that, leaning on each other for awhile. Renji, enjoying the weight of the smaller man against him; Ichigo, swimming in nothingness.

"Oi, Renji! Ichigo! Are you guys hurt?" Rukia yelled from a distant sand hill, waving her hands to get their attention. Ishida and Chad appeared behind her.

Ichigo was the first to stir. "Wha. . ." he blinked the sleep from his eyes a few times before quickly disentangling himself from Renji. "Yea, we're fine!" Ichigo called back. He brushed the dust off his shinigami robes as he stood up. He turned over to Renji, who was still lounging on the sand. "What the hell, teme? Get your lazy ass up. They're going to be here soon" said Ichigo, referring to the rest of their friends.

Renji just laughed softly to himself as he shook his head from side to side. Only Ichigo would crawl into your lap purring and then yell some bitchy thing at you a little while later. "Yea, yea. I'm coming." He must really be a fool for love to put up with the orange-haired brat. Ichigo wouldn't admit it to himself but Renji knew the kid felt something for him. He sighed as he rose from the sand and looked into the odd blue sky. He'd just have to stick with the kid until he did.


End file.
